The Sapphire Key
by Midnight-Music7103
Summary: Payton finds a magic mirror in the woods one day. She takes a journy with the Mane six and discord, and thw worst thing is, sombra's back. Will Payton be able to defeat him, or will she fall to the dark side? Find out in this thriller!
1. A Whole New World

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

Payton looked out the window, it was cloudy, and she was in the house alone. Her hazel eyes widened when she saw her horse out there. She brushed her tangled brown hair, got dressed and flew out the door and into her backyard stables.

A black mare with a white star neighed happily when she saw her rider coming.

"Hiya NightMare! Wanna ride?" the mare whinnied in agreement. Payton saddled her up, and hopped on. For them it was the perfect day to escape into the woods, where they wouldn't be disturbed. A couple years back, payton had found a small clearing, and made it into her little hide out. It had a bench and a small little hut with a cot.

She enjoyed coming here, but lately with starting high school, she didn't have much time. when she had the time, Payton would come out here, and read or write. Today Payton was just coming out to relax and draw. She looked over her shoulder and at her horse. She was amazed at how such an intimidating animal, could be so graceful and so sweet.

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the _

_world alone._

Payton looked out into the forest, but instead of seeing just trees, she saw something else. She went over to it. She took out her pocket knife. It looked like a hunting post from her clearing, but as she stepped closer, it was a mirror. A mirror that was about 6 ½ feet tall! It was purple rimmed and jewel encrusted. She looked closer at it. The mirror seemed as if it was calling to her to come and look in it. Her hazel eyes were entranced. They shimmered with amazement. She took out her notebook, and started measuring the height with her hands. It was exactly fourteen hands high.

She ran back to Nightmare, hopped on, and raced towards home. By the time she got there Nightmare was already fussing, because she had to leave the patch of alfalfa she had planted. Payton un-tacked her horse, and ran into the house.

"Well someones in a hurry to get home!" her mom joked. Payton was indeed in a hurry to get home and find somthing out.

"Yeah mom, I uh..found this.." she couldn't tell her about the mirror, she would just get sent to her room!" I found a really interesting flower, and I'm going upstairs to research it! Bye!" without another word she was up in her room and in her little study under her bunk bed. She searched all night without any information on the stupid mirror.

"Ugh!" she cried. She scrolled down a couple more pages until she came across an article from England.

_ Mystical Mirrors To Other Worlds,_ she almost fell out of her seat. She couldn't believe it! This might just be the thing she was looking for! Payton read the article until she memorised just about every word of it.

"I think i deserve some hard earned rest." she said. The girl climbed into her bed above the ground. In two seconds she was out like a light.

* * *

"Payton! Wake up! Its almost 11:00! you're never in bed this late!" her mom scolded. Payton hopped out of bed, brushed her hair, got dressed and went down stairs.

"Hey mom, when is dad coming home? He is going to be here for my birthday next week right?" she asked. Lately her dad was on business, or at work.

" I don't know, but he is going to be here for your thirteenth birthday, I will tell you that. Now you need to go clean the stalls, go on hurry!" her mom assured. Payton cleaned the stalls in about half an hour, she just wanted to go and see if that mirror was really magic, she took an old sock with her to be her test subject.

When she and Midnight got there, the mirror was still there. The curious girl threw the sock at the mirror, and much to her surprise, it went in. She almost fell over in amazement, but she regained her ballance.

It was amazing! The worlds first ever magic mirror, and she would be the first person to venture into it.

"I have to tell my mom that I'm going to Juniper's house for the next two nights, i want to see where this will lead me," her horse whinnied in dissaprovement, "Yes I will leave you here with hay and some feed, and water. I'm not a bad owner!" Payton got her and her horses things together, called Juniper, and prepared herself.

"Ok, three water bottles, packet of trail mix, four apples, and a bag of gummy worms." she went over her list again, and set off.

"Bye Night, be good! Ill be back in two days!" with that she stepped into the mirror and was off on a brand new journey.

* * *

"What do you think she is?" said a ruff voice.

"Where did she come from?" asked a regal sounding voice.

" Even I don't know!" answered a middle aged mans voice.

Payton opened her eyes, and screamed. There were six multi-colored ponies, a dragon, and a mix-matched creature. She was in this like crystal palace!

"Purple ponies, and a Frankenstien!" she screamed. They all chuckeled, and the dragon was on the floor laughing. She rubbed her head, it hurt badly, she felt like she was hit by a dump truck, and then a pile of bricks fell on her.

"ugh…." she moaned.

"Oh my! I think she's hurt! Let me have a look!" cried a shy and nurturing sounding voice. The yellow pegasus who it belonged to rushed to help. She gave the newest creature an icepack for her head.

" I almost forgot!" she exclamed, "she looks like me and you guys, not including Discord, from the human world! But she doesn't have any color like her coat, or a marking on her cloths that symbolises her cutie mark."

The others nodded in understandment. The one she gussed was named Twilight looked at her.

"Tell us about yourself." she asked.

"Well, my name is Payton Stuart, I'm thirteen," she continued " I live in Jacksonville Floridia, i have a horse, and I have no idea where i am! Oh and i got here through a magical mirror i found in the woods."

All their mouths stood agape, Discord's reached the floor. They all looked at Twilight.

"Wow." was all she could say. Discord was happily wondering how Twilight's mane would taste as cotton candy, but as he was reformed, he shook it out of his mind. He rubbed his paw and claw together.

"Ok! Now that we've figured that out, how about we put you in pony form!" he grinned mischeviously. He snapped his claw and she felt shorter, and had somthing on her back and her forehead. she looked at her back.

"Wow! I got wings _and_ a horn! Why are you staring at me like that?" she said. Discord and Twilight pulled her down a hall, and into a room about four doors down from the room she previously was in. They locked the door with multiple spells, and locks. The odd two sat her down in a chair and gave her a hard stare.

"Discord this can't be possible, there are only four ali… unless," they both looked at her with wide eyes, " Im sending a letter to Cadence now. Payton, your an alicorn, and not just any alicorn, but one that looks exactly like the daughter of the evil unicorn King Sombra."

"Yes, as much as I love a good doppel ganger," he said " you, or your twin was encased in crystal, and you look exacly like her, multi blue mane, light grey coat, and a music note with wings cutie mark."

She looked at her flank and saw the tattoo like marking on it. Her mind was racing, pony princess? Evil dad? This was just too much for her, she grabbed a history book and sat down. To many things had happened to her in the last two days. First a magic mirror in the woods, landing in a pony land, and then finding out my dad is evil, and ima pony princess.

"Ok, I promise that I'm the real (and only) me. I've never been here, and I don't see what the concern is that my dad is evil, wasn't he banashed?" the grey pony claimed.

"If your out of crystal, than…" her comment was interupted by a spark and then a scroll apeared, "Sombra's back."

* * *

** This is the first fanfic I've done, i was inspired by Disneyfanatic2364's "Its All Hoey" to write this. Its gone through so many changes and i am always writing. I want to update this every week or every other week, but im going to see what i can do.**


	2. Meetings

Twilight was teaching Payton magic to defend herself and help defeat Sombra, and it had all gone well, until Discord wanted to teach her.

"No! Shoot the Evil unicorn! Not the red and white target!" he scolded

"But its confusing!" she yelled back defiantly. Payton eventually cought on to discords teachings, it was confusing at first, but this only made her try harder.

When she had to learn the spell that all the alicorns would be using on sombra, Discord made a clone of sombra, (that wouldn't kill her,) that she had to do the spell on. Lets just say she opened a can of butt whoop in him.

"Hey thats not how the story goes!" discord said as a matter of factly.

Ok… Lets just say she was going to be going home with some bruses. Twilight hadn't even knowtaced the time! it was elevin thirty! If they were going to defeat sombra tommorrow, they needed to get some rest. they all went to bed, but Payton.

"Discord can you make a room for her so she feel at home?" Twilight asked. Discord nodded, he made a replica of her bunk bed, with all her little human things.

When discord showed her to her room, she gasped and hugged him. Then she climbed in bed and was out like a light.

* * *

Her night was filled with the past.

"Hello mother!" said a little filly of about five,"when will daddy be home?"

" Im sorry my little one, but I do not know." the dark blue alicorn replied," he hasn't sent a scroll in many days."

"Ok mother" the child said sadly. She walked down a hallway, up a flight of stairs, and into her grey and blue room. It was bigger than what she needed, but it had plenty of good hiding spaces. She crawled into a small little space under her bed. The little filly took out one of her many notebooks. She began to write down a story about these mythical creatures her mother had told her about. They stood on two legs, and looked almost like monkeys. But instead of having colorful skin like her coat, they had tanish or brownish skin. Their hair was colorful. Ant the most amazing to her young mind, was that they didn't have wings or magic!

As she wrote, she didn't notice her father looking in her room for her. Eventhough he knew where the little filly was, he played along. He looked everywhere but under her bed. She giggled just loud enough to give her father an excuse to look under the cover.

"Gottcha!" he said as he scooped her up in his arms, "I missed you little Princess! I brought you something." the dark grey unicorn pulled out a large box from under his cloak.

"What is it!" she asked. The little girl opened the box, and inside was an elegant grey and black gown. Even though it was way too big for now, she would grow into it. She gasped, "Daddy! Its wonderful! Where ever did you find it!?"

"I traded it for a couple silver goblets." he smiled, it was a little pained, but he smiled, "you know what the best thing about my trip was?"

"What!" she inquired

"I saw..." he looked around for emphisis and whispered, " StarSwirl the Bearded!" The grey alicorn almost passed out! StarSwirl was her role modle, She wanted to be powerful and great at magic like him. Her father said goodbye and went to the throne room to see his wife.

From where she was, all she could hear was their arguing.

"You go off for Weeks on end, dont send a letter in a week, and then show up all of a sudden! Did you even think about Midnight!?" her mother bellowed.

"Yes! I just saw her! I told her about my trip, and I brought her something special." he fired back.

"What?" she calmed down.

"You know that dress she wanted, but it was all the way in Zebracia," she nodded, " I traded a few goblets for it, her face lit up! I cant wait to see her in it for her corination." he sighed with sadniss. "Our little girl is growing up Luna." The rest Midnight couldn't make out.

* * *

The dream faded into something else.

"_You will come to me, You will fall to the dark, just like me, and just like your mother." _Payton couldn't see anything, but she heard the evil voice,"_Follow your destiny, be a leader, be a Queen."_

Payton woke up sweating and the room was bright with sunlight. That last comment had startled her. She left her room, and headed towards the throne room.

" We were wondern' when ya would get up Sugarcube!" said AppleJack.

The grey pony grabbed a poppy seed and lemon muffin from a platter that Discord had summoned. As she ate, they discussed plans of attack and ways to transport the army's. Rainbow Dash,(Of course) said that we should just charge in, and send him to another demension without magic. Payton pulled up a chair next to Twilight at her throne. She levitated her blanket from her room, she wrapped herself in it, so she was in a coccon of warmth.

"Do you always do that?" Spike asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I do it every morning at…" the the thought made her stomach twist, "Home."

They disscused Battle plans, and how discord was going to lead a few troops into battle. Payton excused herself and went to her phone (that discord had made it good for both worlds,) she called her mom and told her she would be staying a bit longer out in "The Woods." Of course her mother had to make sure she had everything that she would need.

"Yes mom, I have so much stuff out here, you wouldn't believe it," She cringed as her mother asked the next Question "Uh.. How did I get cell service?" She grabbed an empty potato chip bag and crinkled it into the microphone "It isnt… that great… Out here...Mom….Bye!" With that, she hung up the phone and tossed it on the table underneath the bed.

She joined Applejack in the kitchen. The pony/human used her magic to help the orange mare with food for later, and for the battle.

"So what are you going to do during the battle AJ?" payton asked.

"Im goin' to be fightin' of course! Rainbow and I are generals. Pinkie is a sargent. Flutters, well she would be the medic, and you…" she looked long and hard at the newcomer, "You'll be saving Equestria. Just like your mother. Well your pony mother. You need to meet her too!"

Twilight sent a letter to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. They already knew of Payton, but still hadn't seen her for themselves.

* * *

In about an hour two winged figures appeared on the balcony where Payton was thinking and writing and sketching. She was taken aback by how much power radeated off of them, one of them, felt oddly fimiliar to her.

"Midight?" said the slightly shorter navy blue one.

"I'm guessing your Luna, my mother in this world." the two that stood before her looked like complete opposites. One was white with a sun cutie mark and pastel colored hair, and the other was navy blue with a moon cutie mark and night sky hair.

"Yes," said the white one (She presumed was Celestia) "I am your Aunt. We understand you are very confused. You know the spell we must cast to bring down the Dark King, correct?" she nodded.

"Ok," Luna said to avoid awkwardness, " Thou Daughter of the Night hast returned! Let thy Pesants celebrate thee return!" she cheered joyfully.

"Does she always talk like that?"

"You'll get used to it," she smiled like discord, "eventually."

They walked into the throne room. Luna had her wing wrapped around her long lost daughter. She felt like Payton's mom from her world, calm comforting, but powerful.

"Hello Sunbutt, Moonbutt!" Discord teased. They each gave him a playfull glare.

"We must discuss things, just us Princesses." Twilights friends nodded and went to prepare their things for battle.

Hours later Payton had shone her battle stratigy skills off by using a pony version of "_Risk_."

"So if we send a troop over here to get citizens out of the empire, we have the streets for battle, because of what i know of him from twilight and books, he will use shadow soldiers." Twilight was still trying to wrap her head around the battle strategy, trying to correct it. She couldn't find anything, at least not yet.

"We will have to venture into a hidden section of the castle. Its one that can only be found by people who are born of the shadows." she explained many more things Payton didn't understand. What caught her eye, was the grey pegasus beconing her over.

"Pst! Princess! Pst! Come here!" she whispered. She was beautiful,her cutie mark was three lightning bolts, her hair was a lovely purple color.

"I'm Lightning Flicker, by the way, I heard Sombra's back and he and Princess Luna are your parents. Your a human too! Man! You got one crazy life in just a day!" she continued, "Well just so you know, I've heard you sing in your room, while i was on duty,your amazing!" she saw a brown pegasus waving to her, "Got to go! Bye Princess!" she ran back to her post.

"If we cant persuade him to leave Equestria, we might have to use the spell that all of us aren't looking forward to." Celestia explained, Luna and Twilight nodded.

"What if we just use a reforming spell on him, we could make him good again, I mean you guys would be banishing him for the what? Third time? You have to step up your game!" she emediatly knew she said something wrong.

"Where will this dark magic go when it exscapes his body?" retorted a dissapointed Celestia.

"I don't know, but i was studying last night in between spell breaks, and this StarSwirl the Bearded guy, may have somthing. I wish he was around, wait…" she ran to discords room, and knocked in morse code _Its Payton_.

"What?" he said obviously annoyed.

"I need you to take me to the past to StarSwirl the Bearded."

"WHAT!?" he yelled

"Please?" she put on her cutest face.

"Alright.. but its going to cost ya."

"What?" she asked

The lights dimmed and lightning cracked, "Dont even say '_your soul!'_ I know that trick." she crossed her forelegs.

Discord hufffed, "Ok lets go." without any futher notice, he snapped his claw.


	3. Findings

When Discord and Payton arived in the past, she was dizzy from what felt like eternity on the way Discord chose to take them. They were in what looked like an underground study. It had tons of books and scrolls, Payton was facinated.

"ahem, Who Are you?" Said an older voice. It belonged to an older grey unicorn with a long beard, who was in a blue cape with stars.

She paniked when she saw that Discord wasn't there any more, "Oh me?" she was so nervous, "Im Payton, im from the future, Discord brought me here, he is reformed by the way." the unicorn stared at her with a questioning look, "I'm actually a human…" she explained, the unicorn went from confused to intrequed.

"Ok so Sombra is back, and you want to reform him like you did with…" he looked around, "Discord, you can come out, I know you're here" Discord reapeared with his arms crossed " As I was saying, you want to reform him, but you dont know how. I have something for that, and the one that is the most powerful, needs chaos magic, and your in luck!" the old pony smiled as he pointed his hoof at the Draquoniquis. They followed him through many corridors and into a dusty room clearly not used in many years. he spent several minutes looking for a scroll.

"A ha! Found it!" he yelled cheerfully, " Its simple, after you get the giant bronze jar! Maybe I have one!" Starswirl checked around the room, "Nope! But Discord probibly could summon one."

A sound of hoofsteps sourrounded them "Starswirl? Are you Here?" It was younger Princess Celestia.

"Yes! Hold on a second! Just helping out some… Old friends!" he yelled back. Payton knew that this was their Kew to leave. Discord Snapped and the pair were back at the crystal tree palace with the scroll.

Payton rushed into the throne room, "I GOT IT! We dont have to put him into another world!" the grey alicorn startled the bunch, "We need a few things, but we can do it! The hard part, is… we have to capture Sombra."

She put the scroll on the table for them to examin. "This is very interesting. Discord will have a big part to play!" Twilight said cheerfuly. Luna and Celestia didn't look so sure. Payton Didn't know about discords recent betrial, so she was confused why they didn't want him to help.

"Gah!" Payton groaned, there was a splitting pain from her horn down her back, into her wings and down the rest of her spine, "Im going to go… lay down… bye Luna, Celestia…" she walked down the hall sleepily, and into her room. She Flew up onto her top bunk and passed out.

A Shadow crept through the open window. It climbed the wall over the sleeping alicorn. It spoke:

"Sleep now Princess, Fall to the shadows." Payton squirmed in her sleep, "You may think you have the upper hand,but I will tell you, your just one step behind." the shadow fell back and dissapeared, but it left a small gift. A silver lined sapphire was at the foot of her bed.

Hours later, Payton woke up. "Huh? Mom? Oh I'm still here… Whats that?" she spied the gem, and picked it up with her hoof, "A gem?..." she dropped it when its started glowing. She hopped down, from her bed, and grabbed a saddle bag to put a couple of books and the gem in. The pony went out of her room and borrowed some bits from Discord.

"Hey Twilight! I'm going out for a little to explore, I won't go past the town line! Be Back in a couple of hours! Bye!" she bounded out the castle doors, and out onto the street.

Payton got a few stares and looks of worry on her way. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice the two pegisi land beside her.

"Hey Princess! Twilight sent me to stay with you. I hope you don't mind, but i brought my friend Sax with me." Sax raised a hoof in hello, "So want to go to Sugarcube Corner? They have great pasteries!"

"Ok" they rounded the corner, and there was a building made of so many treats, Payton couldn't comprehend. They were seated, and a blue pony with pink swirled hair. She took their orders.

Little did they know, they were being folowed. A grey unicorn was looking at the local paper. An untouched cup of coffie was on the table where he sat. He looked over at the trio, focousing on the obivious alicorn.

He cracked a wicked smile, "I will have you soon. Fear the shadows. My… Daughter." he dissapeared with a small poof of black mist.

* * *

_**Paytons POV **_

We flew back to the castle after finding nothing in the book. Me being who I was, had a random thought:

_Would I be able to use my magic and wings at home? _

_Of course not! Dont be rediculious! _said a voice in my head. I assumed it was my concence.

Celestia and Luna were long gone, so I just went into my room. I curled up in by bed and read a book called "_The Shadow Age_" I found nothing. Page after page, after page. Still nothing. My patience was begining to waver. But then, i found it.

A wax sealed page. I gasped as I used my magic to open it. The title on the secret page was "_The Sapphire Key_". This might be it! I read on. I wasn't sure about it, until I used my found gem as a reference. sure enough it was the key peice to a silver and crystal key.

It was said to have the power to unlock any door, even locked hearts. The key could open even Celestia's highest security vault, (Of which I really want to see.) The only problem was…

"Where are the other peices?" I thought out loud. Maybe the bronze jar wouldn't work, unless we had this! Starswirl had missed somthing! A little part of me knew tha none of this could be that easy. Sombra was setting us up for an attack.

After hours of studying the page in the book, i went to show Twilight. "Excuse me, Twilight? I think I found Somthing."

"What?" she looked at me with a worried look, like I'd just found her personal diary.

"Its called The sapphire key." I explained to her about the secret page, and the gem left on my bed.

Discord walked in and looked at the gem, "Is that… Thats what I think it is." he looked genuinly startled, " It has traces of dark magic, have you had any nightmares lately?"

"Yeah, earlier when I took a nap."

"We need to get you-" he was interupted by a gust of wind.

"_You can't fool me… Come my daughter, let us rue this land… Together" _Sombra rasped as he turned into a pony. I'm not going to lie, I was terrified. I love the dark, but ghosts, spiders, and things that are all around creepy are by biggest fears.

I decided to break that wall, but you would think I'm brave. It was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. "NO! I will NEVER join you! Your evil! And you will never be my FATHER!" I don't know what happened, but I cast a spell. I know what you thinking, "_Oh She cast a spell! BIG DEAL!"_ Well, the spell I cast was just like a small blast of the elements of harmony. Except, the blast was blue, purple, and silver.

Sombra was dicintigrted with a blast of my magic. I was left unconcious on the floor.


	4. The Truth

**Thank you to LoverofCrist and ConningOfficer for amazing stories. There will be many references from their stories in this chapter and chapters to come. I have been sick lately, and I am aware that it has been over a week since I last updated. My computer doesn't have spell check, so I have had to use my schools computers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 **Payton's POV**

I didn't know where I was when I woke up. There were a pair of unicorn and pegasus mares, tending to a filly who had fallen and cut her foreleg.

The white unicorn with red hair looked over and saw that I was up, "Oh! Your awake! How do you feel princess?"

I sat up and looked at her, "My head and wings are kinda sore, do you have anything for that?" the nurse went over to the cabinet across the room, and grabbed a small blue bottle.

"Its a small healing potion, you can have some and go when you're ready. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another patient to tend to!" she walked away back to the filly.

I didn't know what to expect when I first drank some of the potion, it kinda tasted like cookie dough! I felt better after a minute, but something, how can I put it, dark was left behind.

I left what I guess was the castle infirmary, and went down many corridors to the throne room. I heard Discord and Twilight talking, but the topic was not a good one.

"Discord, you know as well as I do that she could be dangerous!" Twilight said.

"Twilight! I'm ashamed of you! She is the prophesied one! She has power she doesn't even know about! If you send her back, Equestria will be doomed!" Discord was on my side, but I was hurt about what Twilight had said.

"I know, but Luna was evil, and Sombra is too! Both pony parents were/are! Once she has a taste, she may go evil! We can't trust her! Also she is from a different world, one with no magic!" They continued arguing, but I wasn't there to listen any more. I was already flying out the nearest window.

I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted to get as far away from that castle as possible. I eventually found a small clearing far away from Ponyville. I sat down and wept. _So this is how they think of me. After I've been trying to help them save their world! _I thought on and on.

"I… I feel… so hurt. I thought they were my friends! I just want to co home!" I wasn't aware of who was behind me.

" You heard all that didn't you?" It was Discord.

I looked at him with my tear filled blue eyes, " Yeah, thanks for being on my side but you can take me home now."

"Are you Kidding!? No! I came to say that we couldn't find you anywhere, and we started to think you were captured by sombra!" he looked me in the eye , "I'm sorry you had to hear what Twilight said. She just had her wings in a bunch and she's really stressed lately. Can you forgive her?"

I stared at him for a second and nodded, "Yeah, but what did you mean that I have more power that I realise, and that I'm the prophesied one?"

He shifted on his feet uncomfortably, "I..uh.. Ok, you know of clover the clever, well she saw you when she studied divination, and she wrote a proficiency about you. You can read it…" he paused and shaw a rustling in the grass of the meadow where I was.

There was a streak of purple and blue hair slowly creeping towards me, Discord just levitated the being into the air.

"Hey! No Fair! You didn't let me scare you!" Said a mare. Except she really wasn't a mare, she was a doe! She had little horn nubs, and a soccer ball and a paw print cutie mark. I didn't know that deer here had cutie marks!

"Hello! I'm…" I thought of a name for my pony persona, and I chose the most sensible thing, "Midnight Music! Nice to meet you! This is Discord, spirit of,... bla bla bla, you know who he is."

The doe looked at me with interest and bowed, "I know who Discord is! But you are a new princess I presume, The legends say nothing about you, yet…" she smiled at me with a tender heart, reminding me of my friend Trista, "I'm Ahote, in my language it means 'Restless one,' come with me to my camp, we are about to have lunch!" Ahote lead us about a mile away, and to a small native, (I guess,) Equestrian village.

It had TP's just like back home! They were painted, and there was one big one in the center, where I presumed the chief was. I was correct. Ahote opened the hatch and let us in. There were a buck and and a doe that was older that I was.

"Hello Anna! Hello Father. I found these two in the meadow, they are very import-"

"I know who he is, and he is not welcome here, begone evil spirit!" Discord took that as his cue to leave, also leaving me behind, I was not happy about that, " However, i do not know who this young flower is. She is obviously powerful and an Equestrian princess." Ahote's father looked at me with big green eyes, I was about to fly away… but I was too afraid.

"I… I'm Princess Midnight Music of Equestria…" I continued and told him about sombra, my world, and about how there is a proficiency about me that I didn't know about.

"Hmm… I am Askuwheteau, chief of the wind clan. You have met my daughter Ahote, and this is my wife Anna," Anna was a blue unicorn with a purple mane and a paw print cutie mark, " Ahote is a fierce fighter, and she inherits her mother's magic. Come, I will show you the camp.

He led me around the small camp, "Here is where the food is stored, weapons here, and all the rest are homes." he sighed, " I am greatly worried that the shadow king is back. I will send one of my warriors with you to fight."

" You really don-" I tried to argue, but the stag put up his hoof.

"I must, my tribe must be represented. Take Ahote, and return her when the battles are finished. And take some weapons for your armies. Now go, Ahote will be with you in a few minutes." he looked at me with his deep green eyes.

"Thank you, Equestria is in your debt. Stay safe, I would recommend staying in a place with running water nearby, such as the ocean, or a river." he nodded and walked away.

Discord met me up on a hill, I started smacking him, but not too hard (I didn't want to be turned into an orange!) "Don't just leave me! Dont do that again! Ahote is coming with us, when she gets here can you teleport us to canterlot? I want to talk to Princess Lu- Mother." He nodded.

I knew that look he gave me, he looked at me like my dad did, he knew something was up, "Are you sure you don't want to go home? It's getting dangerous, almost chaotic, and not my kind of chaotic, a dark magic kind of chaos."

Ok so the lord of chaos, being scared, that terrified me. But I saw a familiar purple and blue head running over to us, "Hey guys! I can't believe my father is letting me go with you! I brought us some food, even though he," Ahote pointed to Discord with her hoof, "Could summon anything for us."

We set out for the nearest town. Discord turned into a grey stallion with bushy eyebrows, a goatee, and a misleading compas cutie mark. I chuckled as he trotted along unhappy in his disguise. I was thinking about my mom, _Tomorrow, Tomorrow we will attack, then I can go home, _

We found a small town, and with our luck, the train wouldn't be arriving for another hour, "Hey Discord, Ahote, I'm taking a walk, I'll be careful don't worry!" I turned and went down the street of the small town of appaloosa. I heard a noise down a dark alleyway (I know my life is so cliche.) I saw a dark grey pegasus mare with a blue scarcely mane, she was fighting with a pony.

"Get back!" she yelled, she did something I recognized as an exercise. A black mist came out from the pony's mouth. I gasped, and immediately regretted it.

The mare charged me, and pinned me to the ground, "HOW MUCH HAVE YOU SEEN?!" I told her that I saw the exorcisism, and the mist, "I'm sorry princess, I'm a monster hunter, and that there, was a demon. It possessed that poor mare. I'm just waiting for the next train, which," she looked at a broken timepiece, "Is leaved NOW! Got to go bye" she flew all the way to the train station which was only a couple blocks away.

"Oh horsefeathers…" I mumbled. I met up with her at the train station, "Hey, i have a ticket too, want to sit with us?"

"Us?" she asked, her electric blue eyes looked at me questioningly, I pointed to Discord and Ahote, "Ok, but as long as he doesn't turn my hair into cotton candy." I laughed, it turned out that she was the middle child she had two brothers, their names were Sam and Dean WindCatcher. Her name was actually Crystal. She wasn't as fragile as one.

"So, you hunt monsters? Do you have any… unemotional friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, Castel! He- Wait… How did you know that?"

I smiled, "Just a hunch, and tell Dean to be wary of the donkey jaw." She looked at me like I was crazy. I love the T.V show Supernatural. So does Juniper.

_So… If there is a Sam and Dean, is there a Doctor? Oh god! Please, please, please! _I thought. Discord looked at me with a look like: "You _just_ figured it out?" man that dude could read the look on a blob fish's face!

Ok, so any person/ pony in both worlds, exists, they do in the other! I almost died and went to fangirl heaven.

The trip was just about the most peaceful part of my trip. By the time we arrived in ponyville, Discord was about to lose his top from all the little fillies harassing him with questions: "Do you have a cutie mark?" and "Are you StarSwirl the bearded?" or my favorite, "Do you love Princess Celestia, or Princess Luna?" I almost got turned into an orange for laughing so hard!

"No, No, and NO! No more questions! Go back to your mothers!" groaned the fuming Draquoniqeuess. We walked to the castle, I was nervous about what Twilight and her friends would say. I tried to chicken out, but Discord and Crystal caught me, and I couldn't go anywhere, no matter how hard I tried.

When we walked in, the girls hugged me and asked me so many questions, there would be enough to fill the whole castle: "Where did you go?" "We thought Sombra got you!" "Can we throw you a 'Glad you're not dead party?" "You're not hurt are ya' , sugarcube?"

Twilight looked at me solemnly, I knew she felt bad, so i sat down next to her throne.

"I'm so sorry Payton! I didn't know you were listening! Eventhough I knew I shouldn't have said it I sti-" she rambled with tears in her eyes.

"Its ok Twilight. You were looking out for me." I knew I had to get home, and soon, "We need to go to canterlot, and then prepare for battle against Sombra. Like in the next two days." I was hoping she would say yes, my prayers were answered.

"Yes! Spike take a letter and tell Princess Luna and Celestia to expect us at once. Discord would you like to take Payton you and I to the castle?" Discord didn't have to say anything. We appeared in the Canterlot throne room. The two Princesses were sitting on their thrones.

"Payton! Twilight! We have been worried! The shadow King has grown more powerful. Twilight Celestia, I must discuss something with my daughter." said Luna. The three nodded, and I went into the library, and Luna put an old dusty book on the table.

"I am aware thou knows of the Sapphire key. You have the piece correct?" I nodded and took the piece out of my saddle bag, "If we add silver, star iron, and some of our magic, it will be enough to channel the true magic of the key, and defeat sombra. We won't even have to put him in the jar!" She clapped her hoofs excitedly.

"So, he will be able to become good again right? But then what? Where will he stay? He can't go to the crystal empire, those ponies probably loathe him!"

Luna looked at her hooves and smiled, "Child, I am the ruler of dreams, And your mother. Sombra had a castle built for you when he was good. But when you were lost, he went mad." I had learned more about sombra, and my past from the dream I had on the train. I cared for sombra now, no matter how evil he is or was, " I miss him too, now, let us summon the royal keymaker, and Defeat my love!"

After we called the Keymaker, Luna told me that he was young like me, and his name was Locked. Funny name for a keymaker.

He walked into the throne room with a small wagon and a tool belt. I held in a gasp when I saw him. As he trotted in, his brown copy mane bounced around his horn. And his coat was dirty from his forge. Locked's cutie mark was a key with a music note by it. I wondered why.

"Your majesties. I have been wondering why you have called me so late in the day." he said. His voice was firm yet smooth.

"Thank you Locked for coming on such short notice," said Princess Celestia, "We need you to create the base of the sapphire key. You know what it is. It needs to be made out of star iron, silver, and tied around the top must be my nieces wing feathers."

"Princess Cadence? But I thought she was defending the Crystal Empire," I stepped out from behind Luna and his eyes got big, "Ohh… Ok then, you finally beat me Celestia." the two chuckled like they were the only ones in the room.

"I would like my daughter to help with the key. She will after all have to put some of her own magic into it. Now go. Both of you, down to the royal forge." Luna ushered.

I met with Locked down in the forge. We talked about what kind of key we should make. We came up with the idea of having a simple old fashioned skeleton key.

"Maybe we can even mix both the star iron and the silver! Then the magic will flow faster, and more efficiently!" I said. Im not kidding when I say he literally beamed at me.

"Thats a great idea! Why didn't I think of that! Your pretty cool! You know... for a little princess." Locked said. I took that as a challenge, and I would win.

"What?! I'm tough! I'm smart, and I'm not all serious like Celestia!"

We laughed for a little while, "Ok I have to agree with you on that one. I bet it's a bit scary having to defeat your dad. I want to help, but my parents want me safe at home, they said quote 'If you get summoned by a princess to fight you may go but if not, you're staying here.' unquote"

I wanted him to follow his dreams, "Then I Princess Midnight Music, summon Sir Locked to be in thy Royal Army to help bring down the Shadow King." We laughed so hard at my impression of Luna. I will probibly have nightmares for a week for that!

I helped Locked pour the molten metal into the cast. We plucked and grounded up one of my feathers.

"This looks amazing! I can't believe I get the honor to be making one of the most magical items in the world!" he smiled so big, I thought he was going to break his jaw.

We worked through most of the night. But we eventually had to rest for the battle tomorrow.

"I'm heading to bed, and I command thee to go to thy bed as well. I will show thee to thy suit." I led him to an empty guest room across the hall from mine.

After he closed the door, I went into my room. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

My dream started out in a small crystal room. A grey unicorn, (Who I now know as Sombra,) walked in. I could tell he was happy to see me, by the way he trotted in.

"Midnight! My little girl, my my… You have gotten tall." good Sombra smiled and chuckled. It was hard to imagine that this guy was the same pony that I had to use the key on.

A girlish giggle came out of my mouth, "I'm not as tall as Aunt Tia, She is as tall as the castle!" I sounded the same age I am now, around thirteen.

Sombra gave me a sad look, "Forgive me, But I just want to protect you." he blasted me with a blue light and everything went black.

I could hear him screaming, magical energy crackled. Then I heard him "_My dear, You will never free him. Not with or without the key. I'm too powerful. You are only a mere filly. I will be expecting you in the morning for the final battle. Be prepared to face your fears, warn your armies, Princess Cadence was already defeated. You have no chance." _

I sat straight up in my bed. The sun wasn't up yet. I went out into the hallway, and found some of Luna's bat pony guards. They bowed, and saluted.

"Good morning, where is my mother?" I asked

"Out on the balcony your highness, she is about to lower the moon for the sun."

I thanked them and went out to the balcony where Luna was, "Um… Mother, I had a dream. It was more like a flash back. I saw when Sombra was good, and when he put me into crystle. Then Evil Sombra spoke to me. We need to get the armies ready. We need to attack today. Discord can transport us. The key is finished. All we have to do is get the army together, and attack."

"I had the same dream, but I was frozen in place, and I watched you and him transform. It broke my heart. But I agree, we will alert the royal guard at once," she whispered something to a soldier, and she scurried off to the barracks, "Now we must wake the others, I'm not going to wake Discord. Your first chore from me. Now wake thy friends."

Waking the Lord of Chaos was the worst chore ever, "No! Five more years mommy!"

"Discord, Wake up or I'll get a bucket of ice water."

"I'm up, I'm up!" He cried.

He wasn't happy. Getting woken up at around five in the morning, not a great start for the lord of chaos.

We all packed the needed things: Food, armor, and butt kicking aditude. The key was made and stored in my armored magic bag. Crystal was even joining, "Hey, I got to help ya fight that dude. Your stuck with me now!" a bracelet jingled on her hoof. It had a dagger, and a scull (a pony scull.)

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"My brothers sent it, now lets go and kick some shadow butt."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I dont own Mlp, only some of the oc's in this! WARNING! Extra short chapter! Sorry I had to save stuff for the next chapters!**

* * *

Crystal and I dropped the subject about her brothers. We were suited up for battle, we had armor, and the weapons of our choice. I chose an iron sword, and a dagger. Crystal chose a dagger, it looked like her cutie mark, but I didn't know what the lightning bolt stood for.

Ahote took a bow, she looked almost like a purple and blue… Wait there's a KATNISS!?

I pushed the thought out of my mind and tied up my armor. I was so nervous, everything could go wrong, I could get captured, my troop way get killed! I may get killed!

"Don't worry," Applejack cooed, "Your gonna be fine sugarcube. If you need anythin' just ask me." the cowgirl smiled at me.

"What if I fail, and I die? Will I live back in my world? I dont know what to do I ju-"

"Stop worrying so much! Its not like you'll trip and fall right into Sombra's hooves and then he will encase you in crystal again!" Pinkie said as she bounced up and down.

"Thanks Pinkie, that made me feel a whole lot better." I mumbled. I sat in a corner drawing out battle plans on a map of the empire. The world zoomed by me. In about three hours we were ready to go to the empire.

"Discord? Can you teleport the troops about a mile away from the empire? Then all the supplies? Please?" I put on the cutest face I could muster.

"Fine… but, I want some action on Sombra. I'll be coming with you when you go to the castle. Oh, and Luna and Tia aren't going. They have to protect Canterlot, there have been sightings of shadow mares out and about."

"Ok, thank you Discord. Now, would you like to do the honors?"

Discord snapped his claw and the troops and tents were about a quarter mile from the empire. The streets were deserted, and the houses and castle were colored black.

"The civillians were evacuated two days ago, so the whole city is the battleground." Twilight explained to me, " We can take a troop of Pegasi up into the castle. I can see a few patrolls of shadow mares on emerald street. From what I've learned about them, is that they're weakness is light or any light spells."

I nodded, it was good to have somepony who did their homework. I couldn't prepare myself for what was going to be in the castle, Sombra would try to kill me, or kill my friends and hold me prisioner.

I beconed Twilight over to an empty tent, "Twilight? I know I'm sopposed to be brave for the ponies, but I'm scared. What if the key doesn't work or what if I di-"

"Dont worry. I'm scared too. But just think about all the ponies that your helping, even if you dont do everything perfectly. Now, I think you should take your troop out soon. I'm going to plan a route across the empire. Good luck!" Twilight turned on her hoof and went out the opening. I was lost in thought, that was until I heard the war call.

A crystal looking unicorn came rushing into my tent, "Princess! The Shadow ponies have spotted us, and are attacking! They took Princess Twilight and Discord! What is your command?" she asked, her purple mane was frazzled, and her pink coat was singed at some spots.

"Get all unicorn soldiers to use light spells. Shadow is eliminated by light. Thank you-"

"Wishfull" she replied. I nodded and ran out of the tent. I blasted a bunch of shadow pinies, but they kept coming. I knew that they were coming for me, i was the last one now who could stop Sombra.

I went into RainbowDashe's tent, "Twilight and Discord were kidnapped! I need a troop of soldiers to come with me to the castle." the cyan pegasus just looked at me with her mouth open, she tried to speak but nothing came out.

She eventually got out of the shock and spoke, "Ok, when are you going?"

"As soon as I can, just make sure Locked, Crystal, Ahote, and Wishful. We need as many ponies who know this city as we can! Im so sorry Rainbowdash, but I need you to stay here, I'm putting you in charge, along with the other five. Now i have to go. Good luck!" I was almost in tears when I went out of the tent, ponies were injured, all because i had to go through that stupid mirror! I ran into my tent and gathered my things, put on my armor, and seathed my sword. Just as I was walking out, the last person I wanted to talk to, Locked.

"Are you ready? Rainbow Dash told me that we were going to the castle." He looked in my eyes and he could tell something was up, "I know somethings up, what's wrong?"

My eyes were overflowing and tears dripped down my face, "I'm not a pony, I'm not from this world!" I sobbed, everything just flowed out like a river, " I'm the reason Sombra's back, and all these ponies are hu-" i was stopped as he gave me a hug, not like a friend hug, but like a brother hug.

"Shh, Its ok, Its not your fault. These Ponies want to help for the sake of their country. Trust me, we'll get through this." Locked soothed me with his kind and tender words.

I looked up at him with greatful tear filled eyes, "Thank you Locked." an arrow wizzed by my ear, and hit the post next to me, "Now lets get going, I still have to get the rest of the troop."

I turned around and Crystal was there with the rest of the troop, I even noticed a trio of new ponies.

"Midnight, meet Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Guys this is Midnight." she said glaring at Dean, oh and boy do I know why!

I got a mix of "Sups," "Hello," and "Hi's." I was almost flipping out, all my fangirl dreams could come true! But i couldn't think of that now, there was a war going on.

"You got the colt?" I asked.

"How do you know about the colt?" Sam said. I gave him the eyebrow.

"Serously dude? My mom is the Princess of dreams? I know like everything." I said.

"Point taken. Now lets go and kick some Shadow-monster-pony-thingy-mabobers" Sam chuckled. We started making out way towards the castle.

* * *

****Sorry if you read this the second time, as derpy would say, I just don't know what went wrong! I've been sick and then I went on vacation. To those who don't like the characters, Oh well! I'm the writer, I can do what ever I want!****


	6. Chapter 6 Walls

**Hey sorry about not publishing so much, I've had writers block, and a lot of projects for school. I want to warn you, updated will be getting slower, as I have testing this week, so I wont be able to write as much. Thank you to everyone who has helped me out on this story. I am sad to announce that this will be pretty short, and i already figured out what im going to do for the next story. Oops, wasnt soppeded to tell you that... Please look at the red dot.**

* * *

We were attacked by multiple shadow mares, but only a few. I could tell sombra wanted to finish me off himself.

I was so nervous and scared, Sombra was able to capture the Princess of Magic, and the Lord of chaos! I didnt want to know what he had in store for me. But locked gave me his calming look.

"Don't worry, your smart, well be ok." Locked said. His green eyes just looked into mine, but there was an odd silence on the streets. There were no more shadow ponies roaming the streets, and We knew Sombra could fight his own battles.

This wasn't just any silence, this was the one before the battle begun, so we headed into the castle. It wasn't blue anymore, it was black and grey. It was creepy.

"_I was expecting you… But not your friends. They will make good slaves though!" _rasped Sombra, I asked if the others heard it too, but I was the only one, "_They can't save you now, you can't get to me, you're too weak! I know all of your fears! The first trial begins now!" _ I blinked and I was in an empty grey room.

"_This is an energy void, you can't escape!" _He said. I could feel myself getting weaker by the second. I remembered something like this from the Pegasus series. _To get out of an energy void, you have to become calm, and focus on something good._ I thought.

I thought about the night when I helped Locked. I could feel that they were in trouble, but i pushed it out of my mind. I remembered everything, talking about our life, and our childhood.

"When I was a filly, I climbed a tree, and I couldn't get down. I couldn't fly! My dad had to climb up and get me down." I said.

"When I was a foal, I saw a guard's armor laying around, and I put it on. I went and saluted to Princess Celestia. My parents found me and they said so many sorry's to the princess, she had to invent a new number!" we had laughed so much that night.

I didn't notice that a door had appeared, it opened into a dark hallway. I went out and There were my friends.

Ahote almost killed me with hugs, "We thought you were dead!" she squealed. Yep definitely Trista. Locked looked at me, he could tell that whatever I just went through was pretty tough. My wings drooped a little, and my eyes were starting to become red. Focusing in the energy void was harder than I thought.

"Ok, I'm going to guess that there are going to be a whole bunch of trials now. And if that was the beginning… I'm afraid about what's next." We headed deeper into the castle, and I noticed that castiell's species changed every time he needed it to.

Our small group was armored and ready for anything. Oh man, what I wouldn't have given to have just a sip of a five hour energy at that time. We checked any and all rooms that were in the hallways.

Sam had a small metal box out, and it was beeping like crazy, "Dean, Crystal, Cas… You might want to have a look at this." the box that usualy had dotts, was spelling _Shadows._

"Ok, everyone watch your back, and all unicorns keep a light spell on, it will protect us." Locked comanded, My horn lit up with a bright blue light. We made our way through corridors and everything was errily silent and spooky.

"Um, Your Highness, haven we already been here?" A turquoise pegasus asked.

"Your right Dreamcatcher. Everyone make a notch thatt only you can rember." We all chiped at the wall, and kept walking untill we saw the marks again.

"The Second Trial…" Wishful muttered. It was tricky, but not impossible. All the unicorns shot whatever spell they could at the walls and anything that they could see.

"_I'll give you a hint, my little ponies. A raven is like a writing desk, how?_" Sombra rasped. Everyone shot out random answers. After about twenty minutes and nothing, It hit me like a boulder.

"It isnt! Guys this is all just an illusion! He sounds more like Discord than Sombra! I just hope Discord knows where his loyalties lie." My horn glowed with a bright blue aura. I blasted the wall, and it shimmered away like rain.

"_Well done, but you still have two more trials. Oh, did I mention that there are four? The last one is especially for you my daughter." _Sombra said. We were teleported to a bunker like room, "_Now comes the third trial. Good luck… you're going to need it. Ha ha ha ha ha!_"

**"****Dang, how cliche can he get?" Dean said for the first time in forever.**


	7. In the Barracks

**OK so updates won't be as often. School is almost out and my teachers are bombarding us with home work. I'm sorry about not posting in a month. I've been... busy. My dad just came home from the army last week, and I've been having writers block. Sue me. Ok, here it is! **

The barracks were empty, and the bunk beds had light blankets neatly folded. Everything was shined and perfect, except for the creepy feeling. Soft music was playing in the background. The lights were blue and white. The place felt like a horror movie.

SLAM! The doors closed with a loud bang, "Ok, we're trapped now." Wishful murmured. I noticed that I had whacked Locked and DreamCatcher in the face with my wings.

"Um… Princess, wings?" Dreamcatcher said. Her wings were folded against her teal body. I nodded and folded my wings. This was all too much. Everything that had happened in the past few days was just too much, becoming a pony, evil unicorn dad, my prophecy that I still didn't know about!

"Let's just stay here for the night," Locked checked his armor pocket watch, "It's already eleven o'clock." Locked and DreamCatcher were on first watch. I fell asleep easily.

"Midnight, He's just playing games. Don't listen to him!" I heard Twilights voice. And then a pair of glowing green and red eyes opened in front of me. Purple magic was flowing out them.

"Sombra." I growled.

An evil laughter echoed through the dream, "_Soon. Soon you will join me, and that blasted key will be destroyed. I'm waiting. You have one more day until your friends hearts go as black as mine! You've been warned!_" I woke with a start. It was noticeably colder and everyone was shaking.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Something was on the other side of the door, and i didn't want to be the one to open the door. Locked ran up to me.

"Midnight, I think we're under attack. Everyone grab a weapon! Be prepared to fight!" he shouted. As soon as I grabbed a weapon, the door burst open.

A troop of two dozen animatronic ponies crawled through the door. They were all grey crystal and wire. It felt like Five Nights At Freddy's, and I was the night guard.

Everyone was chopping and fighting. Wires and crystal was everywhere. I was cornered by one with a sword. When it tried to lunge at me, I took my sword and plunged it in the chest. Locked was being attacked, and so was Dean. I ran over to Locked and fought off the animatronic. Dean had pushed his off, and his jacket was torn.

"That was pure leather from Manehatten!" he yelled. His brown coat was dirty and went pretty well with his black hair.

After about an hour of fighting, the animatronics had been… Put out of order. We sat on the bunks, exhausted and passing out rations. My armor was being polished by wishful, she was such a nice mare.

"Your Highness, we should be moving out soon. We are awaiting your command." Crystal said saluting.

I nodded, "Ok, now lets move out. From what I can remember, the throne room is through this door, and down a few hallways." I said. We packed everything up, and walked out the hole in the crystal door.

We roamed a few halls until we came to the throne room. I saw a pale pink figure laying by the throne. A white and blue body was lying next to it.

"_My Child. You have come to face your destiny. Nobody can save you now!" _Sombra appeared in the throne. His red cape looked like it had been dyed with the blood of innocent ponies. A greyish blue mare with a greyish pink mane came in with a plate of grapes.

A wave of black smoke washed over everyone.

When I could see again, I was at the mirror in Twilights castle. Discord and the gang were safe and ok.

"Good Bye Payton. Visit again soon!" Fluttershy squeaked sadly. Pinkie pie was bawling her eyes out.

"Don't go! Equestria won't be the same!" She cried.

I waved good bye and gave them all hugs. I tried to walk through the mirror. It was smooth glass.

I turned around and everyone's eyes were a blood red. My ears folded back, "Now you can stay with us, Forever." Rainbow Dash said blankly.

"Payton! Payton! Can you hear me? Its Twilight! Don't be scared, It's not real!" Twilight's voice called. I shook my head and everything changed. I was in a prison cell with Twilight and Discord.

"Are you ok? You got hit by a nasty blast of alicorn magic." She said.

My Eyes started to spew purple aura, "I think so. My head hurts really bad though." I shook my head again so the magic stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in Som-"

I was teleported into the throne room. All my troop was chained and turned a little shades grey.

"_The Fourth trial. Come at me._" Sombra said.

"Geronimo." I growled.


	8. Falling Wings

**Hey! Im on a roll! Its the last week of school! I've been really busy with a lot this weekend. Art day, art class, family funday, ugh. Help me. Ok! One of the last chapters here you go!**

I summoned a sword since the one I had with my armor was taken. I charged with my wings down giving me more speed. I wet to drive the sword in his chest, but he dodged it. We circled around the room until I was in front of the window.

I remembered the key. I took it out of my saddle bag and levitated it. I generated it with magic. A light blasted out of it and at sombra. He summoned the silver plate Wishful was levitating. He put it in front of him and it bounced off and hit me square in the chest.

I was thrown out the window. Glass shattered. My heartbeat was the only thing I heard as I slowly fell. I couldn't open my wings. I heard somepony scream. I closed my eyes as I hit the crystal road.

* * *

I saw a white light. Luna was there, "My child, you have fallen." she said.

I hung my head in shame, "I know mother. I have let you and the rest of equestria down. Everything will fall to sombra." I murmured.

She brought my head up so I could look in her eyes, "My Dear, everyone fails at times. Even great rulers. I feel to Nightmare moon, and your father fell to the shadows."

"I fell to the ground." I said. She laughed.

"You aren't dead, but Sombra won't wait any longer to kill you. Good luck my darling. I love you no matter what." She started to fade away.

My eyes opened, "I love you to mom." I murmured.

Sombra stood over me with a scythe, "_Lets end this battle how it began, Together._" We battled once more.

I was cut and bruised, but I started to sing, "I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam, And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem,But if I know you,"

Sombras eyes changed. His horn went back to normal. he started to cry and sing, " I know what you'll do,You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream. Midnight, my baby!" he hugged me. My eyes filled with tears. He took off his cape and crown. All shadow mares disappeared with a puff. Luna appeared and we had a family hug.

He looked up at all the ponies in chains. With a small glow of blue aura, the chains were gone. The crystal heart was returned, and cadence walked down the steps of the palace.

"I think the universe is on my side." I said looking up at my mother. She nodded with a smile.

Cadence came over to my father. My heart dropped, "It's good to have you back old friend." She said as she hugged him, " You are pardoned for the damage you've caused. I'm just going to have to have you help rebuild the empire." He nodded.

"As long as I can always be with my family." he said.

I shifted uncomfortably, "You see… I'm not exactly from this world. I just happen to be- It's really complicated. Thing is, I don't have a counterpart so in both worlds I'm me." i said.

I waited for him to flip out, "I'll love you the same either way. From this world or the next." he said hugging he again.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day packing for home. It was really hard with the paparazzi after the new princess of Equestria. My room was just as I had left it to go and fight. A mess.

Twilight knocked on my door. She walked in all healed and strong again, "You will be coming back, Right?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Yes Twilight. I'm a princess now with awesome magical powers! How Could I not come back!" I said laughing.

She nodded, "You should start planning for your coronation. Many ponies are waiting to see you formally. And there is a stallion outside in a blue box who calls himself the Doctor who wa-" I was already out the door and flying towards the door.

No blue box, only Locked, "Damocles." I muttered.

He laughed, "Is the new monarch too busy with her fanmaring to take a walk with her best friend?" I shook my head and laughed.

"No. How did you know about the doctor?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Discord told me after he did some research about your world." He said.

"I would have come out even if you only said it was you." I said blushing madly.

Locked chuckled mischievously as we walked, "It was fun to see your face though." I punched him lightly in the foreleg.

"That was for making a fool out of me," I punched him again, "That was for being my general," I gave him a small peck on the cheek, "And that was for fun." He was locked in a small trance.

All Locked could say was, "Wow." I finished packing my things to go home shortly after dinner. My parents and friends wanted to be there when I crossed through the mirror home.

I hadn't been able to find Ahote for a while. She surprised me in the most unusual way possible. The native Equestrian was in the tree above me that I was reading in. She swung herself down and appeared in my face, "Hiya Midnight!" she said cheerfully.

My book flew out of my hooves and on the ground, "Gah!" I screamed. Crystal flew down with Dean by her side. They kissed, "Ew, aren't you two brother and sister?"

Crystal gagged, "Hay No! He's my boyfriend! Whats wrong with you!" She said.

I laughed sheepishly, "More than I can count."


	9. Going Home

**Last chapter! Wow I'm so proud of myself! Thanks to everyone who has read and all my friends who have encouraged me to finish this! Don't worry, i have at least one more after this to continue the story! Here it is! **

I was getting together the last minute things I needed. My parents walked up to me with a small box.

Sombra was smiling with pride and joy, "Happy birthday. You are at long last thirteen years old again." Luna handed me the package. Inside was the dress Sombra had given to me when I was a filly.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! It's beautiful!" I said. I hugged them tightly not wanting to let go.

"Look at the bottom." Mom said. Under the dress was a journal with my cutie mark on it. The binding had moon imprints on it. "So you can keep in touch with everyone. Even If you're not in the same world."

I hugged them again, "Thank you. Seriously, this is the best birthday ever, both of my parents are together." I said sadly.

"Are you other parents not in love?" Sombra asked utterly confused and concerned.

"They had me even though they were never married. My dad is in the army. He was supposed to be home last week. I hope he's home now. But just remember that I love you both just as much. Even a world away."

* * *

"So it is possible that I can use magic back in my world?" I asked Twilight.

She sighed with a smile and put down her book, "Yes, but I would advise you not to unless you are alone. I don't know how well it will work, but it should be enough to teleport you about three miles away and levitate at least five items at once."

I smiled mischievously, "Perfect."

"I think its time to go, Your highness." Lightning said.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you trying to get rid of me so soon Lightning?" I asked. She smiled and led me towards the mirror. My friends and family were close behind. I said goodbye and walked through the water-like glass.

With a dizzying swirl, I was back in the woods. Nightmare was munching on a patch of grass. I looked at the mirror.

"If somebody comes out here, they can't see this." I tried a shrinking spell, and made the mirror into a charm bracelet. I realized that the sapphire key was still around my neck. A few things passed through my mind, _What was the room that Luna was talking about?_

I rode Nightmare back home. I checked my phone, It was only two days after I went to equestria. Good thing too, If not, I would be dead.

I noticed a new car in the driveway, "Happy Birthday Payton!" My dad called from the house. After I got done unloading Nightmare, I ran up and hugged him.

"I missed you daddy." I said it like I was five years old again. We talked and had cake. Yeah, best birthday ever.


End file.
